wonder_pets_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby and Sophie Rant on Wonder Pets Park
Baby and Sophie's Rant On Wonder Pets Park is the first rant in the series, featured in the episode Cyberbullying, and is the main cause of all the conflict within the episode. The Rant Baby: Wonder Pets Park? Sophie: More like Wonder Poop Dump! Baby: This Show Sucks! This show is about The Wonder Pets, Animal Versions Of The South Park Characters, And Characters from other shows, and they like to go on Failure Adventures! Sophie: Linny is stupid. If you ask her if the sun is a star or a planet, She’ll say that the sun is a planet. How pathetic is that? Same for Cartman, except on top of that, he's fat, selfish, lazy, and will probably never be loved by any girl other than his own mother, if even she loves him, which, unsuprisingly, I highly doubt. But then again, what can you expect from a dog, even if he was once a human? Kyle is only slightly better off in the intelligence department, but emphasize the "slightly" bit. On the other hand, why do you think he's the only one of his friends who has never gotten kissed by a girl before? His anger, annoyingness, and other unlikeabilty will make certain that he'll never be loved, as a human or a rabbit. Baby: Tuck thinks he’s cool, but he’s not. Like Stan, Tuck is just an overemotional crybaby who needs professional help, along with Stan's bratty girlfriend, Wendy, who would make me rich if I got a penny for every time she complains about something idiotic daily. Stan and Tuck will probably become nothing but bullied and ridiculed when they get older, Wendy will probably dump him due to her annoyingly smartallic attitude, and for all I know, their "friend" Kenny may decide to throw the towel in and just eat them both, the exact reason why we turned him into a cat in the first place! Regardless, Stan and Wendy have got to be the two I least stand in the series, and that's saying something compared to the others! Sophie: Ming Ming is not only sassy, rude, annoying, and totally unlikable, she can’t even speak right, just like Elmo and Oobi! Same for Kenny, the little freak can't find any way as a human or a cat to take his hoodie off, and even if he would, we'll bet you anything that his voice will be just as messed up as it is now! How pathetic is that? Besides, if you saw his previous actions before his cat transformation, you'll see that he was a disgusting creep, and still is, that was OBSESSED with girls and their bodies! This was probably due to the fact that he knew no girl would EVER love him as a human, and the only one who truly loves him is that pathetic little crybaby Kitty, that little kitten who wasn't even able to save herself from the silly old water when she was three cat years old and had to have the Wonder Poops save her, when they can barely even save themselves in any remotely negative situation! Otherwise, no human girl would truly love him, or cat girl, and the only ones who dated him before probably did so on a dare or because they felt sorry for his pathetic existence! Baby: Tillie is a bad singer. If she was in American Idol, she would get last place. She also likes to be crap buddies with Ming-Ming. And Butters, well, nobody gives a crap about him. Because He doesn’t appear often appear. Sophie: The only character we like is Petula, Who makes Grounded Videos Out Of The Wonder Pets And Friends. And nobody gives a crap about any of the other characters! Baby: Do you know who likes this show? Oobi, Muffin from 3rd & Bird, And Moose and Zee! They do sometimes appear in this Crossover series, helping out the protagonists, notheless! And do you know who hates this show? US, THE SNOBBY PETS, THE SMALL POTATOES, P. KING DUCKLING, ANYONE WITH COMMON SENSE, AND HARRY THE BUNNY! We hate that show with a burning passion! Sophie: So screw Wonder Pets Park! And Screw The Original Wonder Pets! Beat Bugs is a Million Times Better than Wonder Pets Park! End of rant! Baby: Next rant, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, and Boj and The Jelly Jamm Gang, this is a special gift for you. Category:Rants